Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a British science-fiction television series produced by the BBC from 1963 to 1989 and again from 2005 to present. The program depicts the adventures of the Doctor, a Time Lord—a time-travelling humanoid alien. He explores the universe in his TARDIS, a sentient time-travelling space ship. Its exterior appears as a blue British police box, which was a common sight in Britain in 1963 when the series first aired. Along with a succession of companions, the Doctor faces a variety of foes while working to save civilisations, help ordinary people, and right wrongs. After a 26-year run on BBC, the series was cancelled. It was revived in 2005. Although technically two different shows, the "old" Doctor Who and "new" Doctor Who share the same storylines, characters, history, and in-series universe. The 1963-1989 series featured four to ten "serials" per season- individual story lines comprised of (usually) five or six television episodes. The 2005 revival series follows the more conventional format of having 12-13 individual episodes per season, along with a pre-season "Christmas Special" episode that airs on Christmas Day. The Web Planet (Season 2, Serial 5, Part 1,2,3,4) Barbara is hypnotised by the Animus that controls gold multiple times along with the Doctor and companion Vicki. The War Machines (Season 3, Serial 10 Part 1,2,3,4) An evil computer called WOTAN hypnotises its creators, a security guard and the Doctor's companion Dodo in the first episode. In the second, the computer hypnotises a group of workers off-screen. In the third, new companion Polly is hypnotised off-screen and is working with the villains for the fourth. The Faceless Ones (Season 4, Serial 8 Part 1) Polly is captured by a group of evil thugs at an airport and is hypnotised and cloned. The Abominable Snowman (Season 5, Serial 2 Part 5,6) Victoria is hypnotised by Padmasambhava to try and convince the Doctor to leave Tibet, and again in Episode 6 to paralyze her. He also has an influence on a monk called Songsten. The Mind Robber (Season 6, Serial 2, Part 1, 5) Zoe and Jamie are hypnotised briefly by White Robots in Episode 1. In Episode 5, they are both hypnotised to trick the Doctor into a trap. The War Games (Season 6, Serial 7, Part 5) Zoe is caught by the people running the War Games and is hypnotised into revealing who the Doctor is and identifying the leaders of the resistance. Terror of the Autons (Season 8, Serial 1, Part 1) Jo Grant (Katy Manning) is captured by The Master (Roger Delgado) and is hypnotized into trying to blow up UNIT's headquarters. Who20.JPG Who21.JPG Who22.JPG Who23.JPG Who24.JPG Mind of Evil (Season 8, Serial 2, Part 2/3) The Master hypnotizes young Chinese officer Chin Lee (Pik Sen Lim) to try and start World War 3. D03-3f-c044.jpg D03-3f-c216.jpg D03-3f-c059.jpg D03-3f-c228.jpg The Time Warrior (Season 11, Serial 1, Part 2) Sarah Jane is hypnotised and interrogated by Linx the Sontaran. Invasion of the Dinosaurs (Season 11, Serial 2, Part 3) Sarah Jane is hypnotised into believing she is on board a spaceship. Planet of the Spiders (Season 11, Serial 5, Part 6) Sarah Jane is hypnotised and controlled by the Queen of Spiders, who is on her back invisibly. Terror of the Zygons (Season 13, Serial 1, Part 2) Sarah Jane is hypnotised by the Doctor to not consume as much oxygen. Masque of Mandragora (Season 14, Serial 1, Part 3) Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) is drugged and hypnotized. Who40.JPG Who41.JPG Who42.JPG Who43.JPG Hand of Fear (Season 14, Serial 1, Part 1) Sarah Jane is hypnotised by the Ring of Eldrad to bring his hand to a nuclear reactor. The Face of Evil(Season 14, Serial 4, Part 4) The Doctor's companion Leela (Louise Jameson) is telepathically hypnotized by a computer to kill the Doctor. Who1.JPG Who2.JPG Who3.JPG Who4.JPG Who5.JPG Who6.JPG Who7.JPG The Talons of Weng-Chiang (Season 14, Serial 6, Part 4) While in Victorian London, the Doctor and Leela encounter a despot from the 51st century who is hypnotizing young women and draining their life force to stay alive. D04-4s-c390.jpg D04-4s-c388.jpg D04-4s-c384.jpg D04-4s-c380.jpg D04-4s-c377.jpg D04-4s-c375.jpg D04-4s-c370.jpg D04-4s-c368.jpg D04-4s-c364.jpg D04-4s-c361.jpg snapshot_20130630_146_by_snople-d6bjwa6.jpg|weing chaing places her in the chamber Image of the Fendahl (Season 15, Serial 3, Part 4) An alien civilization uses an artifact to take control of people in an attempt to conquer Earth for their own. D04-4x-014.jpg D04-4x-c456.jpg D04-4x-c454.jpg D04-4x-c452.jpg D04-4x-c415.jpg D04-4x-c370.jpg D04-4x-c361.jpg D04-4x-c359.jpg D04-4x-c358.jpg D04-4x-c346.jpg D04-4x-c338.jpg D04-4x-c147.jpg D04-4x-c146.jpg D04-4x-c220.jpg D04-4x-c241.jpg D04-4x-c238.jpg D04-4x-c137.jpg D04-4x-c140.jpg D04-4x-c135.jpg D04-4x-c115.jpg D04-4x-c025.jpg P00vh5qs.jpg D04-4x-c111.jpg 51eCvTOxrML.jpg The Armageddon Factor(Season 16, Serial 6, Part 3) A mind control chip is used to turn Princess Astra (Lalla Ward) into an obidient servant. Who50.JPG Who51.JPG Who52.JPG Who53.JPG Who54.JPG State of Decay (Season 18, Serial 4, Part 4) Romana (Lalla Ward) is hypnotized by vampires and prepared for a sacrifice. Who30.JPG Who31.JPG Who32.JPG Who33.JPG Four to Doomsday (Season 19, Serial 2, Part 3) Nyssa (Sarah Sutton) is hypnotized. D05-5w-c346.jpg D05-5w-c347.jpg D05-5w-c348.jpg D05-5w-c360.jpg D05-5w-c361.jpg D05-5w-c362.jpg D05-5w-c363.jpg D05-5w-c376.jpg D05-5w-c375.jpg The Visitation (Season 19, Serial 6 Part 3) Tegan is hypnotised by a bracelet controlled by a Tereleptil. Enlightenment (Season 20, Serial 4, Part 3) Tegan is hypnotised by Captain Wrack to a bring a bomb on board the Doctor's ship. Time and the Rani (Season 24, Serial 1, Part 3) Mel is hypnotised by a Tetrap and brought to the Rani's hideout. The Christmas Invasion (Revival Series 2, Episode 0) The Sycorax, an alien race, attempt to blackmail the people of Earth by hypnotizing everyone with Type-A blood and ordering them to commit suicide if the Sycoraxian's demands are not met. Who59.JPG Who60.JPG Who61.JPG Who62.JPG Who63.JPG Who64.JPG Who65.JPG Who66.JPG Who67.JPG Rise of the Cybermen (Revival Series 2, Episode 5) EarPods are devices worn in both ears that can unknowingly induce mind control on the wearer. They are created by Cybus Industries. Jackie Tyler is controlled by her EarPods, which induce her into a trance state as Cybus scans her brain for security arrangements. After the EarPods finish scanning, she is restored to consciousness, unaware of what just happened. Later, Cybus sends a 'daily download' to the EarPods, sending all wearers into a trance state as they begin downloading information directly into the brain. The population stop and stand still as their EarPods download information on sports, news and weather. Finally, they download a joke, prompting the wearers to laugh as they receive the joke. Cybus secretly abducts homeless people, and using the EarPods, experiment with mind control. RiseofCybermen-001.png|Jackie shows off her new EarPods RiseofCybermen-002.png|"Birthday present from Mr. Lumic, diamond studded." RiseofCybermen-003.png RiseofCybermen-004.png RiseofCybermen-025.png|Lumic had an ulterior motive by gifting her these EarPods. RiseofCybermen-005.png|The EarPods take control and scan her brain for security arrangements. RiseofCybermen-006.png RiseofCybermen-007.png RiseofCybermen-008.png|After scanning, the EarPods restore her back to consciousness. RiseofCybermen-009.png|Jackie doesn't suspect a thing. RiseofCybermen-010.png RiseofCybermen-011.png|Later, the Doctor and Rose walk in a very different London. RiseofCybermen-012.png|They witness everyone stop after a loud beeping noise. RiseofCybermen-013.png RiseofCybermen-014.png|The EarPods now seems to be rapidly flashing blue, with a faint beeping noise. RiseofCybermen-015.png RiseofCybermen-016.png|They take a closer look. RiseofCybermen-017.png|"It's their earpieces. Everyone's connected together." RiseofCybermen-018.png|Rose's phone is also affected. RiseofCybermen-019.png|"They get it direct, downloaded right into their heads..." RiseofCybermen-020.png RiseofCybermen-021.png|Suddenly everyone snaps out of their trance, laughing at the joke the EarPods have downloaded. RiseofCybermen-022.png RiseofCybermen-023.png RiseofCybermen-024.png|Then they continue their day, as if nothing happened. The Age of Steel (Revival Series 2, Episode 6) Cybus sends out a mass mind control transmission to the EarPods, sending all wearers into a brief trance state before instructing them to walk to Cybus conversion factories like Battersea Power Station. Jackie's EarPods are also controlled and she too walks to the factory. Rose, using fake EarPods, joins the entranced wearers walking towards the factory. Inside, she witnesses the population converted into Cybermen. AgeofSteel-001.png|After the Cybermen invade her home, Jackie hides in the basement. AgeofSteel-002.png|Meanwhile in London, the public are unaware. AgeofSteel-003.png|They stop after the EarPods are activated following a loud beeping noise. AgeofSteel-004.png|The EarPods receive a transmission from Cybus and take control of their wearers. AgeofSteel-005.png|Jackie, still with her EarPods in her ears, also comes under control of the transmission. AgeofSteel-006.png|The entranced suddenly turn... AgeofSteel-007.png|And walk in the same direction. AgeofSteel-008.png|Surrounded by the Cybermen, the mind controlled Jackie leaves the basement with her EarPods guiding her. AgeofSteel-009.png|The Doctor and Rose see the entranced population. AgeofSteel-010.png|Rose attempts to remove a pair of EarPods from a user, before the Doctor stops her. AgeofSteel-011.png|The Doctor tells Rose that EarPods cannot be removed while controlling them without causing a 'brainstorm'. AgeofSteel-012.png|They then see the Cybermen in the streets... AgeofSteel-013.png|Guiding the entranced out of their homes. The Doctor learns that the EarPods are programming their wearers to walk to Battersea Power Station. AgeofSteel-014.png AgeofSteel-015.png|Jackie slowly marches into the factory. AgeofSteel-016.png|Later, Rose and Pete sneak towards the factory in hopes of finding Jackie. AgeofSteel-017.png AgeofSteel-018.png|They insert the broken EarPods into their ears and pretend to be entranced. AgeofSteel-019.png|They slowly join the line of the controlled. AgeofSteel-020.png AgeofSteel-021.png AgeofSteel-022.png|Inside the factory, Rose and Pete learn the horrors of Cybus Industries. AgeofSteel-023.png|The Cybermen don't seem to notice Rose and Pete. AgeofSteel-024.png AgeofSteel-025.png AgeofSteel-026.png|They stop just before the factory's conversion chambers. AgeofSteel-027.png|Where they witness a line of people unwittingly walking to their doom. AgeofSteel-028.png|Rose watches. AgeofSteel-029.png AgeofSteel-030.png|A woman under control of her EarPods stands at the doors of the chamber as they open. AgeofSteel-031.png|...and the EarPods guide her to walk in, unable to resist. AgeofSteel-032.png|The doors sealing her in. AgeofSteel-033.png|Rose, trembling in fear, hears the conversion. AgeofSteel-034.png|The EarPod control is so powerful that the wearers don't even react. AgeofSteel-035.png|As the previous woman now reemerges, now fully converted into a Cybersuit. AgeofSteel-036.png|Rose and Pete keep looking for Jackie. AgeofSteel-037.png|Until they are noticed... AgeofSteel-038.png|This Cybermen informs them that it was in fact, Jackie, now in Cyberform. AgeofSteel-039.png|The Cybermen restrain them, taking them to Cybercontrol. AgeofSteel-040.png|They attempt to look for the Cyberman Jackie, Pete hopes he could reverse the process. AgeofSteel-041.png|"There's nothing we can do. They all look the same." AgeofSteel-042.png AgeofSteel-043.png|Later, Mickey, in the control room, encounters a Cyberman. AgeofSteel-044.png|And makes it inadvertently destroy the EarPod transmitter. AgeofSteel-045.png AgeofSteel-046.png|The EarPods switch off, and free their wearers. AgeofSteel-047.png|Back to her senses, a woman wakes up right in front of a conversion chamber. AgeofSteel-048.png|And realises the danger she is in. AgeofSteel-049.png|The previously entranced EarPod wearers flee the factory in terror. AgeofSteel-050.png AgeofSteel-051.png Army of Ghosts (Revival Series 2, Episode 12) Cybermen infiltrate the Torchwood institute after crossing from a parallel universe. There, they secretly capture Torchwood workers, such as Adeola, and uses them as puppets by modifying their earpiece communicators. Adeola reemerges, now wearing two earpieces which place her under Cyber control. She tricks another worker into being captured and they too become a puppet. It is later found out that the earpieces were connected directly to the brain via artificial tissue. ArmyofGhosts-001.png|At Torchwood Tower, Adeola and Gareth take a break by an out of bounds repair site. ArmyofGhosts-002.png|Adeola remains reluctant to enter, and goes in to try and find Gareth. ArmyofGhosts-003.png|Before finding a Cyberman... ArmyofGhosts-004.png ArmyofGhosts-005.png|Adeola and Gareth later return to their work stations, now wearing two Torchwood earpieces. ArmyofGhosts-006.png|The earpieces are acting similar to the previous EarPods, rapidly flashing blue. ArmyofGhosts-007.png|Later, Adeola attempts to lure a colleague to the same site. ArmyofGhosts-008.png ArmyofGhosts-009.png|The controlled Adeola tells him to walk in, though Matt remains reluctant. ArmyofGhosts-010.png|Matt is seemingly unaware that Adeola's two earpieces are controlling her. ArmyofGhosts-011.png|Matt walks in and subsequently screams in terror, as Adeola turns and walks away. ArmyofGhosts-012.png|The three workers, now under Cyber control, return to their workstations a final time. ArmyofGhosts-013.png|And initiate the 'ghost shift' that shall allow the Cybermen to cross over into their universe. ArmyofGhosts-014.png|Yvonne, having not ordered the ghost shift, orders them to stop. ArmyofGhosts-015.png ArmyofGhosts-016.png|They attempt to get Adeola's attention. ArmyofGhosts-017.png|But the Doctor tells Yvonne that Adeola cannot hear her. ArmyofGhosts-018.png|The Doctor mentions he has seen this before with the EarPods... ArmyofGhosts-019.png|"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." ArmyofGhosts-020.png|The Doctor turns off the earpiece control, causing a brainstorm. ArmyofGhosts-021.png|Matt and Gareth, connected to Adeola, are also affected. ArmyofGhosts-022.png|Yvonne questions how the earpieces can control them. ArmyofGhosts-023.png|Despite the Doctor's warnings, Yvonne forces out Adeola's earpiece, revealing artificial tissue and wires that were connected to her brain. The Shakespeare Code (Revival Series 3, Episode 2) William Shakespeare is hypnotized by the Carrionite Lilith, who uses a puppet to compel him to write the last few lines of Love‘s Labours Won as a spell needed to open a portal to bring back the rest of her kind. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Western Live Action Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Peril Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps